Batas Babak Kehidupan di Pembatas Bukumu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Untuk Vivafest Juli; didedikasikan untuk Cho—CherryCho79—my senpai. /Saat kau tidak bisa beranjak dari batas babak hidup masa lalumu, gunakanlah itu untuk belajar demi masa akan datangmu.


Vivafest Juli~ akhirnya aku bisa bikin di tengah racun modem dan video~ TT,TT

dan ini, khusus buat senpai saia yang sedang ngurus kuliahnya. moga sukses ya, senpaiku~ ^^9

.

.

.

******Batas Babak Kehidupan di Pembatas Bukumu******

**.**

_Saat kau tidak bisa beranjak dari batas babak hidup masa lalumu, gunakanlah itu untuk belajar demi masa akan datangmu._

**.**

**Bleach **© **Tite Kubo**

**.**

A **HitsuHina **fict. Specially dedicated for my great senpai—Cho

Alasan? Ya. Dia yang pertama kali menginspirasi saya dengan sebuah fic berdiksi indah. Dia pula yang mengajari saya soal bagaimana membuat fic yang berkualitas—dengan diksi tentunya. Trims, Cho. :DD

Dan saya pilih HitsuHina, karena saya pikir Cho sangat menyukai pair ini. Terbukti dari beberapa fict-nya ada yang berisi HitsuHina fluff. Turut saya selipkan IchiHina, ya, karena tampaknya Cho juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

Rak-rak buku bersusun rapi di sana. Berjajar berurut rapih. Tertata sesuai sortiran yang hampir sempurna. Buku-buku—diantaranya ada yang sudah berubah warna. Kertasnya menguning—tapi tidak sekuning senja di luar sana. Tapi ada pula yang masih terlihat baru. Kesemuanya berbaur sejajar dalam rangkaian kayu yang dibuat sedemikian rupa.

Meja-meja ditaruh dalam susunan yang begitu dijaga. Kursi menemaninya, memasangkan diri menjadi sebuah susunan yang lebih memadai lagi untuk sebuah perpustakaan. Tiga-empat pendingin terpasang pada tembok berwarna _peach _yang lembut itu. Tirai-tirai krem mengait pada palang di atas ventilasi jendelanya—yang tertutup sepenuhnya.

Seorang penjaga yang bermata berkacamata duduk tenang. Goresan pena sesekali ia torehkan pada buku besar di hadapannya. Ia manis, sederhana. Tapi kesan rupa wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang tegas.

Dan seorang gadis berada pada sudut ruangan. Ia menumpukkan beberapa buku tebal di sampingnya—hingga jika seseorang mencarinya dari arah samping, maka dapat dipastikan orang itu tidak akan menemukan tubuh mungilnya dari balik sana.

Hinamori Momo—Momo, orang lebih senang memanggilnya. Seolah cocok dengan perawakannya yang terbilang imut. Dengan satu cepolan yang menyatukan rambut cokelat manisnya, serta mata hazel yang begitu selaras dengan rambutnya—orang-orang bisa gemas karena manis dirinya.

Kakinya sesekali memperdengarkan bunyi gesekan terhadap lantai perpustakaan. Ia asyik menumpahkan konsentrasinya pada buku dua ratus halaman lebih itu. Ia terlalu senang akan hobinya membaca. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan ia harus menggunakan lensa tambahan untuk menunjang hobinya tersebut.

Sesekali ia tersenyum manis. Momo sangat antusias. Mungkin—bahan bacaannya sangat menarik?

Mari beralih pada objek lain. Seorang remaja laki-laki—dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya, berjalan agak kesusahan. Mungkin tubuhnya—yang juga mungil—kesusahan membawa buku-buku tebal sebanyak itu. Ia berhenti sebentar, lantas menengok kesana kemari.

Dan ia berjalan kembali setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

BRUK!

Beberapa orang di perpustakaan besar itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Meja sudut, tepatnya.

Momo mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak dari balik kacamatanya, seorang remaja lelaki, dengan rambut seputih kapasnya—menatap dingin. Pada sweater _ivy_-nya nampak berlekatan sedikit debu.

"Shiro-chan?"

Pemuda itu merengut. Seraya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Momo. "Setidaknya tidak panggil aku dengan nama itu di tempat umum, _bed wetter _Momo."

Momo terkikik. "Baik, baik, Hitsugaya-kun. Bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu mengerling sebentar, tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Dan segera beralih pada buku tipis yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro—itu dia. Pemuda yang sedikit lebih mungil daripada Momo. Dia teman kecil gadis itu. Posturnya yang mungil sering membuat salah sangka orang-orang—dengan mengira ia adalah adiknya Momo yang selalu mengikuti Momo kemana-mana.

Mereka berdiam-diam untuk saat yang lama. Toushiro, juga tidak peduli seberapa _excited _-nya Momo terhadap buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hitsugaya-kun," panggil Momo.

"Hng?"

"Buku ini bagus, _deh_. Coba lihat!"

Toushiro melirik melalui tepi matanya. Tampak Momo sedang menangkat buku yang tadi dibacanya, hingga dapat dibaca jelas oleh Toushiro judulnya. 'Pembatas Babak Kehidupan'.

"Aku sudah selesai membaca buku itu lima kali."

Momo mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Tak puas dengan tanggapan Toushiro yang tidak menghiburnya. Tapi—tak apalah. Inilah Toushiro yang biasanya. Dan ia kembali membaca buku itu. Tapi tak berapa lama, ia menutup buku itu. Meletakkan sebuah pembatas buku di halaman seratus dua puluh tujuh. Serta melepas kacamata ber-_frame_ _peach_-nya, dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela.

Diam-diam Toushiro memperhatikan juluran pita pada buku yang barusan tertutup. Pita berwarna silver itu bagian dair pembatas buku. Toushiro perlahan menariknya.

"Shiro-chan! Kembalikan itu!"

Toushiro tak menggubris. Ia memperhatikan pembatas buku yang sudah mulai tua itu. Sebuah kertas persegi panjang, berwarna dasar hitam. Sebaris kata mutiara tergaris di atasnya. _"Kita tidak dapat maju jika tidak mundur dahulu."_

Salah satu ujungnya telah sobek, dan ujung lainnya ada yang terlipat. Kartunisasi dari bunga-bunga berwarna _peach_ gradasi krem menghiasi beberapa sisinya, sederhana, tapi cukup mengisi legamnya kertas tersebut. Penyeimbang manis.

"Ini—masih yang dulu?"

Momo menarik cepat benda itu dari tangan Toushiro. "Nanti aku bisa lupa batasku membaca!"

Toushiro mencibir. Tapi ia tak melawan.

Lama Momo diam. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Toushiro mendehem. Tidak peduli orang-orang yang mulai melirik padanya. Mendengarnya, Momo terkesiap. Segera memasang kembali kacamatanya—meneruskan bacaan yang tadi dihentikannya.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun," ucapnya. Setelah beberapa lama saling menahan diri untuk tidak bicara.

"Hn?"

"Isi buku ini menarik, ya?"

Toushiro memilih mendengarkan. Kali ini ia tidak mau berdebat lagi. Lelah.

"Katanya, setiap hidup itu mempunyai batas pembabakan tersendiri."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Yaa—menurutku menarik saja. Aku saja tidak sadar ada batas-batas seperti itu. Aku baru—mengerti."

"Kau paham isinya tidak?"

"Tentu! Buat apa aku meneruskan membaca jika aku tidak memahaminya?"

"Lantas, apa yang kau dapatkan sejauh ini?" Toushiro memandangnya dengan sedikit mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang mendasari perubahan kita dari tahap ke tahap dalam sebuah kehidupan. Misalnya, seorang anak-anak yang menjadi remaja, akan mengalami sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir lebih luas dan menjalani tahapan baru. Contoh, ia melihat perilaku temannya yang dewasa dan mampu menyelesaikan masalah. Itulah yang disebut batas pembabakan," senyum Momo. Satu kosong, pikirnya.

"Kau mengutip halaman sembilan puluh tujuh," Toushiro menyeringai.

"Astaga, kau hafal sampai sedetil itu?" Momo membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa bagian mana yang mencantumkan sesuatu yang barusan ia utarakan.

Toushiro tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Momo kebingungan dengan lontaran yang ia berikan sebelumnya. Sesekali pemuda itu hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Shiro-chan—"

Toushiro membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"E—eh, maaf, maksudku Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo tersenyum malu. Sedikit membuat pemuda itu—terpaku. Manis, jujurnya dalam hati.

"Apa?"

"Berarti benda ini juga pembatas babak hidupku ya?" Momo mengangkat pembatas buku miliknya.

Toushiro mengerutkan dahi. Lantas wajahnya yang tegas menjadi sedikit redup. Ia memandang dalam Momo—yang juga sedang terpekur pada pembatas buku itu.

"Waktu itu aku masih remaja yang baru memulai babaknya, ya Hitsugaya-kun. Dan dia yang membawaku dalam masa remaja itu..." ia tersenyum seorang diri.

Toushiro menggigit bibirnya. Ia benci. Benci saat-saat seperti ini. Benci saat Momo mengenang kembali masa lalu pahitnya bersama sang mantan kekasih. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ya. Satu-dua tahun yang lalu, adalah saat dimana Toushiro harus selalu menelan pahit setiap hari. Momo, menjadi kekasih dari sahabat masa kecilnya—sahabatnya juga. Teman bermain, mereka bertiga yang selalu bersama kemana-mana, tak menutup kemungkinan adanya sebuah rasa lain yang mendasari persahabatan itu. Saat mereka masuk ke tingkatan pertama sekolah menengah, Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya lebih dahulu pada Momo dibanding Toushiro.

Momo menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang—hei, siapa yang menolak lelaki semacam Ichigo? Kaya, mempunyai nilai penampilan lebih, serta lembut terhadap wanita. Mereka berdua cocok sekali, selayaknya pasangan tokoh pada komik cewek. Gadis manis dengan tipe laki-laki pujaan, apa yang terlihat kurang dari kadar kecocokan mereka?

Dan Toushiro hanya bisa terdiam dari belakang. Diam menunggu kapan ia bisa merebut Momo kembali. Egois? Memang, ia sadar itu. Tapi, baginya Ichigo lebih egois. Perlahan namun pasti, hubungannya dengan Momo merenggangkan persahabatan emas mereka yang sebelumnya. Tidak seindah masa lalu.

Semua terasa sakit.

"Dan dia memberiku ini, hadiah pertama saat ia menyatakan cintanya," Momo memutar-mutar kertas itu. Memandangnya sembari tersenyum. "Dia tahu sekali aku senang membaca. Meski ini hadiah kecil, aku sangat senang."

Toushiro mendesah lelah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengingat orang yang dapat dengan mudah melupakanmu itu?" Toushiro menanggapi sinis.

Momo mengangkat kepalanya, memandang lurus pada sang sahabat. "... Entahlah..."

"Tch."

"Kau masih marah padanya, Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo bertanya, dengan nada lembut terdengar.

"Marah? Tentu saja! Dia yang membuatmu menangis! Dia yang dengan mudahnya memutuskanmu ketika ia akan pergi hanya karena takut berhubungan jarak jauh! Pengecut sekali! Dia tidak tahu seberapa sayangnya kau terhadap dia!" marah Toushiro mulai memuncak. Dan ia tak peduli lagi segarang apa wajahnya sekarang.

Momo terdiam. Lantas tertawa kecil, "Ya, memang. Dan aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai mencintainya begitu. Dan menangis sampai beberapa hari. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa membuang kenangan paling berharga kami..."

"Kau masih tidak dapat meninggalkan semua tentang dia, Momo? Kau tidak mau maju ke babak dewasa hidupmu sendiri?" Toushiro menegur Momo. Dengan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Aku—tidak dapat membuangnya, Hitsugaya-kun. Lagipula, di sini tertulis, kita tidak dapat membuang masa lalu. Ingat halaman seratus sembilan puluh tiga?" Momo tersenyum getir—menunjuk pada halaman yang ia maksud.

"Hei, kita tak dapat maju ke masa depan jika masih tersangkut di masa lalu! Kau mau pembabakan masa barumu terjadi jauh lebih lambat dari teman-temanmu yang lain? Kau mau tertinggal di batas ini saja?"

Momo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hingga kemerahan. Juga tangannya yang makin erat mencengkeram tangan Toushiro—semua tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak bisa, Hitsugaya-kun! Lihat di sini, masa lalu adalah bagian penting dari pembabakan hidup kita—batas memang tidak dapat hilang. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja membuangnya..."

"Begitukah? Lihat halaman dua ratus tiga."

Momo berusaha menuruti ucapan Toushiro.

"Baris ketujuh," sambung Toushiro.

Momo menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya ingin dimaksudkan Toushiro. _Tapi, bisakah kita maju jika masih ada masa lalu di pundak kita? Tataplah ke depan. Karena dengan menatap ke depan, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berwarna daripada hitam-putih dan sepia masa lalu._

"Lihat? Mengerti tidak?"

Momo masih terpaku. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk. "... Mungkin. Jadi..."

"Tapi kesimpulan sebenarnya ada pada halaman dua ratus dua puluh tiga," Toushiro memotong kata-kata Momo. "Bacalah halaman itu sampai habis."

Momo menuruti lagi. Dan Toushiro membiarkannya membaca dengan tenang. Pelan-pelan ia raih pembatas buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Ah, aku mengerti, Hitsugaya-kun! Di sini tertulis, kita akan bisa maju dengan sangat baik, jika kita bisa belajar dari sisa babak sebelumnya. Kita bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru dari sisa masa lalu. Babak baru juga tidak akan bisa tercapai jika kita tidak belajar dari yang sebelumnya. Mulailah yang baru dari kenangan berharga! Ya, aku paham!" mood Momo sedikit berubah ceria. Rasanya, ia telah mendapatkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Sekarang kau paham? Kalau begitu kau bisa memulai kedewasaanmu dengan ini pula," Toushiro menyodorkan pembatas buku yang barusan dipinjamnya.

Momo menerimanya. Tersenyum manis pada Toushiro. Dan baru ia hentikan senyumnya tepat ketika ia tutup buku tersebut.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan sesuatu yang baru di pembatas buku itu?"

Momo mengerutkan otot keningnya—hingga memperlihatkan tautan alis yang hampir menyatu. Memang sesuatu tertulis di bagian dasar, dengan tinta berwarna putih.

_Denganku, kau bersedia? Denganku, menggandeng tanganku untuk masa dewasamu yang indah. Aku mencintaimu, Momo._

"Hi—Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushiro tidak membalas tatapan mata Momo. Ia melempar pandang ke tempat lain. "Kau bisa paham sendiri, bukan?"

"..."

"Momo?"

"Ya, boleh. Aku bersedia," gadis itu memberikan senyum termanisnya. Semanis buah _peach _yang bertengger di atas telinganya—jepit rambut mungil yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Toushiro membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tidak—semuanya nyata?

"Hei, Shiro-chan!" Momo mengguncang siku Toushiro. "Bantu aku, ya?"

"Bantu?"

"Bantu aku, melewati batas baru babak hidupku. Aku ingin lebih dewasa lagi, Shiro-chan. Aku ingin dewasa dengan belajar dari ini," Momo mengangkat pembatas bukunya. "Dan memulai dengan ini pula," Momo menunjukkan hasil tulisan tangan Toushiro di sana. "Belajar untuk tidak menangis untuk masa lalu, dan belajar untuk lebih dewasa lagi."

Toushiro menarik ujung bibirnya—senyum pertamanya untuk hari ini. "Baik."

Momo melepas kacamata _peach_-nya. Memandang Toushiro lebih dekat tanpa terhalang sepasang lensanya yang biasa.

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan. Aku ingin lebih dewasa bersamamu."

Tirai krem di dekat mereka berkibar. Sedikit mengganggu pandangan Toushiro pada gadis di hadapannya. Manis, ya.

Dan mereka akan memulai sebuah jalan dari batas babak hidup mereka ini—yang berawal dan dimulai dari pembatas buku tersebut... Remaja menuju dewasa.

_... Kenangan bukan berarti sampah. Mereka adalah aset untuk mendaur ulang masa depan..._

**.**

**.**

**- F I N –**

**.**

Aduuh, maaf atas ketidakjelasan fic saya ini... TT^TT

habisnya, waktu ngerjakan ending-nya, di kepala saia lagi melayang-layang pair Super Generation~ DDx oh noo, HyoHyuk! HaeSica! SiFany! KangYeon! x3 dan lagi, ini baru selesai dan bener2 bebas dari yang namanya belenggu gila ujian sekolah. jadi kemampuan mungkin (sangat) menurun. Jeongmal mianhae, hontou ni gomenasai... TTwTT

dan buat **cho**, ini buat anda. terima kasih ya... :D

serta, maaf atas ketidakjelasannya. bisa ditanyakan di review jika (sangat amat) tidak jelas... TT3TT, juga atas misstypo. saia tidak mem-_proofread_-nya (baca: males) #ditampol

**.**

**.**

**nee? reeeview?**

#bletuk


End file.
